I regret everything
by jazzy0103
Summary: I cheated on her, She left me. I want to get her back but how can I compete with her girlfriend if she's hot and famous. This is my first attempt fan fic. please read and review. Sorry for my bad grammar. It is not my first languaae. Please bear with it. hahahaha!
1. Chapter 1

Nanoha POV

I didn't get much sleep. My mind is blowing as my heart is aching. I can finally see her after 2 years. Looking at the my alarm clock, it says 4:30 a.m. aah. I need to get more sleep. Then someone is cuddling me behind. It's him, we've been dating after she left because I cheated on her. I don't know why I did that but for some reason I still love her. I wanted to beg her to come back but the day she caught me having sex with Yuuno. I never saw her again and just left me with 2 letters and a ring.

The day when fate caught nanoha having sex with yunno

" _Nanoooohaaa, aaaah. Your so tight. I love the way you move your hips. I want to fill you up. Aaaaah. Stupid condoms" Yunno said while bucking his hips faster and faster to Nanoha._

" _You know aaaaahhhh I don't want to get pregnant. I love fate. Aaaaah. But this hormone keeps aaaaahhh. I think this would be the last aaaaahhhh…" Nanoha keeping her moan and voice down._

 _They both don't know that fate is outside the door, quietly crying in pain. "why did you do it nanoha?" As she wrote a letter in a piece of paper._

 _Nanoha,_

 _As you read, I caught you haing sex with yunno. It hurts me so bad. I don't want to see your face or talk to you. Please don't find, call, or message me. But if you want to see me, in one week. Go to my house._

 _PS: I'm here to surprise you, to propose to but it turns out that I've been surprised what I saw._

 _She left the letter under the table near the couch and a jewel box. She left the apartment crying then the rain began to fall. "what a nice weather to ease the pain." She get her phone to her pocket and dial Alicia. "Hi sis, I think I need a sister and a drink"._

 _After having sex with yunno, she go to the living and found a piece of paper and a jewel box. Her heart felt a stab. She don't know why but she's crying and slowly she began to read the letter._

" _what happen nanoha?" Yunno just got out of the bedroom. Fully dress._

" _Can you just leave now? Don't ask question or come near me. Don't talk. Just leave!" Nanoha yelled, while Yunno don't know what happen, he just left the crying Nanoha._

" _I'm sorry fate. Please give me another chance. Please. I'll do anything for you to come back to me" Nanoha said while starring at the picture of fate and her while crying in bed. "I hope I can see your face again tomorrow". She let her exhaustion and fell asleep._

 _Monday_

 _I'm going to school, as I pass by fate house, I saw a blonde but not with burgundy eyes but instead a bloody red eyes. "Hi Alicia, uhm is fate there? Is she coming to school?" She just shook her head never meeting my eyes. A Red SUV honk and waiting for us to hopped in._

 _As we entered the car, Hayate is the driver, Alicia took the passenger seat and me in the back seat, Alicia kiss Hayate in the check. This is their daily routine, but for me is not. Because I always with fate and cuddle until we reach our school. I felt so lonely and hurt._

 _It's so different, I think they know what happen because Alicia is starring at the window and Hayate just focus on the road. This is not how they start their morning. In our happy days, Alicia keeps teasing Hayate while she just blush._

" _what have I done?" Nanoha keeps asking herself while closing her eyes imagining fate face with a sad eyes._

 _I just snapped and back to reality when Hayate said that we're here. We're all go to medical school because these is our passion to help people with their health problems so we came up to became a successful doctor._

 _I avoided Yunno in a week, never answer his calls. I don't want to see him. I want to see fate-chan._

 _Sunday_

 _As fate said that I can see her after one week. I'm here at her house standing and yet nervous._

 _Knock. Knock._

 _A violet hair with sad eyes opened the door._

" _Nanoha, come in. Just go to the living room and make yourself home I just make some tea." With that she just keep the door open so that I can entered._

" _Why is Precia-san sad?" She thought mentally and when to the couch_

 _I heard footsteps coming from the stairs. I fidgeting, I don't know why but my body just keeps on shaking. It was a relief when I saw it was Alicia._

" _Hi nanoha, you're here. I'm expecting you because fate told me. Wait here." Alicia said but her eyes and tone are sad. She went again upstairs_

" _I wonder what happen here but I feel something bad" I hope it is nothing to do with fate. God, please just no._

 _Precia went to the living room holding just two cups with tea. So fate and me will have a serious conversation. She lay the tray on the table and left without saying a word usually she always teasing me with fate but now she just smile at me but her smile doesn't meet her eyes. I wonder._

 _Then Alicia sat beside and holding a paper. Oh my God. Please no. Please, please don't tell me that fate leave the country. I just can't handle it without explaining and begging. I just don't want._

" _Nanoha, you hurt my beloved sister. It hurts so much that seeing my sister crying over you. But you know she loved so much she even told me that I will still your friend and no matter what happen I will not get mad at you. I promised her" Alicia is crying and sobbing, her head is low and her eyes is close. I can feel her pain._

" _A-li-cia, w-w-wh-eeree is fate?" My voice is stuttering, my eyes is bursting into tears I don't know what happen but seeing Alicia in this state I think I hurt her too._

" _fate is.. fate iss.. gone.. She left yesterday. Hic. She told us, she don't want to be here because she can't handle the pain you caused her. So she pleaded me, mother, and lindy to live with chrono and amy in America. I don't know when will she come back she just shrug her shoulders. I know what you done but I cannot get mad at you. I don't want to break my promise to fate. Why did you to that? Why?" Alicia grabbed my shirt, she buried her head into my chest as its gets wet because of her tears. I know she's mad at me_

" _I'm sorry Alicia, I'm sorry, I thought I can talk to her to say I'm sorry for what I have done. I'm here to please her to come back. To begged to her so she can give me another chance. But I think I cannot do anymore. I'm sorry Alicia." I hug Alicia so tight and rub her back. She hug me back. We're both sobbing and crying. Then she gave me the letter that fate wrote to me._

" _You know I forgive you, I can't get mad at you. Even you hurt my little fate, you and my pervert girlfriend are childhood friends. She will drag me to hell."_

" _Thank you Alicia, Can I read this letter to fate-chan room?" I told her as I she just nodded. I went to fate room's, It was neat and I saw a big box and has a writing that said "nanoha's gifts" my heat stopped. I cried again. Before I opened the letter I kiss it._

 _Nanoha,_

 _While you are reading this letter, I'm already here at America. I don't want to hurt you physically because I'm just angry to you. I don't want to say any hurtful words. So I told mother and Alicia that I want to live with chrono and amy. I know you want to say sorry but I don't want see you. I don't know why you did that, you said you love so much but why nanoha? Don't worry, I will forgive you but not today. Maybe someday we will meet again, I think I can just give you my friendship. I just can't give another chance to be lover again. You hurt me. I'm sorry._

 _P.S. Hope you and yunno will find happiness now that I'm gone. Thanks for the memories._

 _Fate_

 _I close the letter and put my hand in my heart. I'm sorry fate, I can't let you go. I've hurt you but don't get mad at me for being selfish. I will do anything just to get you back. I don't want to lose you fate even if I get old._

 _I went to fate house to give my gift to fate. I asked Alicia if she can give this to fate via express since she and her mother only knows her address. I always give my presents to Alicia for fate every occasions. I didn't missed. I just want to show her that I still love her._

Present

I woke up, and look at the clock. It's already 7:30 a.m. I don't sleep that much, I'm excited because I will see fate after two years. I wake up yunno to tell him that we should break-up. Because I don't want him, I want fate. Only fate.

"Yunno-kun, I need to tell you something" I said with determination and full of confidence

"What it is nanoha? Do you want to have morning sex?" Yunno-kun replied as he run his fingers at my back to touch my butt.

I stopped him and slapped his hands, he look me at confuse

"I'm sorry yunno-kun but I never loved you, I just used you so that I can divert my attention to other things not only to fate." I didn't cry because it's the truth. I never loved him as a lover I just love him as a friend.

"Nanoha? Why?" He replied with sobbed.

"Because, I still love fate, and I will see her again. I know I cheated on her but I will do anything just to get her back. I just love you as a friend. I'm sorry yunno-kun. Please try to understand. We will be friends right?" As I reach my hand so that we could shake our hands.

"I love you nanoha, I understand. And yes we can still be friends. Now, I understand why you always tell me to use condom before having sex. I just don't want to accept the fact that you still love her. I wish a luck then." As he shake my hands and try to kiss me to my lips but shook my head to the left so that he can't kiss

"I'm sorry yunno-kun." And that he left the room

I took a bath, get dress, ate breakfast and go to work. I'm a paediatrician, Hayate is Ob-gyne and Alicia is neurosurgeon. Last month Alicia and Hayate got engaged and they will get married next month. She told me that Chrono, Amy and Fate will get here today. My eyes widened and my heart beat fast. I will finally see her. I finished my work and get home as soon as possible to wash and dress up for fate. There will be a party held by testarossa-harlown family.

I checked myself for the six times in the mirror. I just want to be presentable to fate. I sighed. I know she moved on and yet I still love her. Argh! I need to be brave. It's my fault to be away to fate and now I will make sure that she will come back to me.

I drove my blue Lamborghini luxury car as I went out to my car I gave my car to the velvet boy. "please be careful with it, if I see any little scratch in that car I'll scratch your back with my nails." And that I let him see my long and sharp nails.

"y-yes ma'am" As he drive my safely.

Before I entered the high-class club that Alicia and Hayate reserved for the engagement party. A black Ferrari with a monsters sounds stop in front of the club. As the driver's door opened by a velvet boy. A beautiful blonde with burgundy eyes, dress with a black tux that hugged her curve and long silky hair gets out. My jaw dropped and eyes stared at her, I think she didn't recognize me as she went to the passenger door and opened it. A beautiful girl with red hair just in shoulder level and a violet eyes just like mine went out of the car. She kiss fate in the lips and fate reciprocate the kiss. Then the red hair clung into the arm of the fate. As they entered the club, fate eyes clash into my eyes. Her eyes widened, oh fuck. Fate will come here with her girlfriend.

"Hi nanoha, Long time no see. I missed you." Fate said as she hug me tight. Oh my fucking vegetable, my body shiver through my spine as I hug her back. Oh I missed her touch and smell. My tears want to fall but I need to hold it

"Hi fate. I missed you too" I replied, I saw her girlfriend looking at us while twirling her hair. Fate broke our hug and she grab the hand of her girlfriend.

"Ne, nanoha this is my girlfriend Maki Nishikino, Maki this is my friend Nanoha Takamachi" She stretch her hand to shake my hand. Before I reach her hand I fidget because she is the famous Doctor and musician in japan.

"Hello Ms. Takamachi" As we shake our hand. I diverted my eyes when I saw Yunno going toward to us.

"Wow, I'm happy for you nanoha. I know you and yunno will be a perfect couple" As she smile to me sweetly. Not a hurtful smile, a friendly smile that she gave me when we first meet. They go inside the club, me and yunno left outside the club.

"Thanks yunno for being here. I'm dying. Fate's girlfriend is hot and she is a great doctor and a famous musician. How can I compete with her? Oh my fucking vegetable. She's perfect. And I'm nothing. Shit!"

"I know that already, Hayate told me yesterday. Don't worry. I'll be here. Okay?" He assured that I'm okay by patting my back


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own MGLN and the character of Maki Nishikino.

Thanks for the review, I read a lot of Nanoha and fate fanfiction. I hate to see fate always getting hurt. So I decided my story will be suffering Nanoha. Yes, I'm evil as hell. But hey, they will still be together. Because Maki belongs to Nico and Fate belongs to Nanoha. So.. I will let your imagination what will happen. Hahaha

Nanoha POV

We entered in at club, we're not surprise at all because knowing this club is a high class and fancy. All our friends is presents including the relatives of Alicia and Hayate.

"Arisa-chan! Suzuka-chan!" I wave my hand and going towards to them and give a hug

"Nanoha-chan! You look so beautiful, I missed you so much. We never seen each other for the past days because of our work." Suzuka said as she return my hug. Yes, we're very busy person.

"I never thought you and the ferret looking guy still intact." Arisa said glaring at Yunno

"No, we're just friends now, and he's helping me to calm down for not killing the girl that clinging to fate" I said as I glared at fate and maki, fate hand is under the skirt of maki while she try to focus to the conversation

"Ma-maki Ni-nishikino? The great and the famous musician in japan? Man, fate must be very lucky to have that hot girl. I think being cheated by the one you love will be a good karma to fate because of that god damned hot woman." Arisa said not thinking that Nanoha is drilling hole in her with look and death aura.

BAM!

"Suzuka-chan? What the hell? I'm just stating the tr….uth?" Arisa stuttered when she saw Nanoha with teary eyes

'Arisa-chan was right, I think this is my punishment for being stupid and unfaithful girlfriend' Nanoha mentally told to her self

"Nanoha-chan! Arisa-chan! Suzuka-chan! Yunno-kun!" Hayate yelled at us, she's coming to us running and grabbing Alicia by hand

"Hi Hayate and Alicia, congratulations. I wish both of you happiness" yunno said as he held my arm, I never leave my eyesight to fate and maki.

"Nanoha-chan, please to stop starring at fate and her girlfriend, if starring can kill people I think they are good as dead by now." Hayate said then smirk on me. Aaaah! Sometimes I wonder if she is my true friend, but she's right I've been starring fate for the whole conversation I didn't even congratulate hayate and Alicia or complement their beautiful dress

"I'm sorry just got distracted anyway, you look both wonderful. Let's enjoy the night!" I yelled as the music got loud

Our table is consisted with friends only and the other table is for the family only. But it's not that far and I can see in the corner of my eye is fate without her girlfriend? Where the hell is she? I think she pee or poop? I can feel a temptation in my body to go beside fate and talk to her but my mind told me that I should stay because it is not the right place to talk to fate. My mind stop and realized Hayate is at the stage and telling something.

"Thank you all for coming today, I hope you all have a wonderful night. My fiancé sister fate told us that her beloved girlfriend will sing for us. I think you all know her because she is a great doctor and a famous musician in japan. Maki Nishikino!" Hayate announced as I hear the audience clap their hands, I also clapped my hands but not that loud. Yes, call me a bitter like a vegetable. I don't care. I'm selfish and still inlove with fate. How can you not do that if you still love someone that you've hurt.

I saw her walking up to the stage as she give Hayate a hug. She sat at the piano before she start playing she's looking to fate and winked at her. My hurts ache as I saw fate blush like a tomato and smile lovely. I wish I'm still the reason of her lovely smile.

"Before I start singing I would like to take this opportunity to thank fate's family for accepting me to your loving family. I love you fate even though you're not my first love and I'm not your first too. I wish I could be your last. We healed our each other heart the moment we say I love you to each other." Maki said as she wipe her tears and taking a deep breath to compose herself. Yunno is patting my back while Suzuka gave me her handkerchief to wipe my tears. I look down so that no one will see me crying.

Narrator's POV

Maki starts playing the piano, she closed her eyes. Feeling the rhythm and harmony of the music. She choose to performed "If I ain't got you by Alicia Keys

 _Some people live for the fortune  
Some people live just for the fame  
Some people live for the power, yeah  
Some people live just to play the game  
Some people think that the physical things  
Define what's within  
And I've been there before  
But that life's a bore  
So full of the superficial_

 __Fate never leave her eyes to Maki. "This girl is always making me fall in love with her every day. If she keep doing it, I will totally forget Nanoha. I had still feelings for Nanoha a little bit. Urgh!" Fate mentally talking to herself while focusing to Maki.

 _Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you, baby  
If I ain't got you, baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you, yeah  
_

Alicia and Hayate intertwining their hands while whispering some promising words to each other.

"I don't care if we're rich or poor. I don't care what the society will think of us. I will love you til death to us part baby" Alicia whispered, Hayate smiled with tears in her eyes.

"I don't need anything, I don't need any materials thing. I need you babe, I will not be happy if I ain't got you baby. I love you so much" Hayate hugged Alicia tight then she kissed her passionately.

 _Some people search for a fountain  
That promises forever young  
Some people need three dozen roses  
And that's the only way to prove you love them  
Hand me the world on a silver platter  
And what good would it be  
With no one to share  
With no one who truly cares for me  
_

Nanoha controlling her tears. She never glance to fate or even Maki. She keeps her head low looking to the floor. She felt her heart stabbing with multiple knives. The guilt and the pain. She need to accept the fact that fate doesn't belong to hers anymore. "I wasted her love and screwed her trust. If I just became a loyal and faithful girlfriend to her we're already married and having kids. How I wish I can go back the time. I still love you fate. I will get you and never let you go again. I swear. I'll do anything." Nanoha breaks her thought when she hears Arisa whisper something to her.

"Do you know Nico Yazakawa? She is Maki's ex-girlfriend. I read the news about them. Nico broke with maki because she is being selfish. She choose being idol over maki."

"Nico Yazakawa? The superstar idol in japan? Hmmm." Nanoha answered, she sip a little wine then sighed

 _Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you, baby  
If I ain't got you, baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you, you, you  
Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you, baby  
If I ain't got you, baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you, yeah_

 _If I ain't got you with me, baby  
So nothing in this whole wide world don't mean a thing_

 _If I ain't got you with me, baby_

Maki finished the songs, the audience gave her standing ovation loud claps and cheers. She smiled and bowed to thank the audience. Soon she went to fate and gave her a chaste kiss into lips.

They broke their kiss to gasp some air. "You know, you look sexy while singing and playing the piano. I can't wait to get home and hear your beautiful voice screaming my name." fate said huskily to maki's ear

"Bring it on babe. I love you!" maki kiss again, they parted their lips when hayate interrupted.

"save your sexually frustration fate. Precia and Lindy are here you know? As well everyone is here Hahahaha." Hayate smirked at them

"Oh my adorable little fate, can't wait to ravish your hot girlfriend?" Precia teased

"My, my, my fate, I'm quite shock." Lindy grinned, they all laugh

"Mou, don't embarrassed me in front of maki. Please." Fate and maki blushed

"It's okay fate. Mother and Lindy are always lovely dovey so I think you get that from them." Chrono said as his lovely wife smile to him

They enjoy the party, Fate went to the table where their friends sat with Maki so she can introduce her.

"Wow, fate! You're lucky to have a beautiful and talented girlfriend" Arisa said, Maki flustered to her statement towards her.

"Thanks Arisa-chan, but you know. I'm lucky to have her. She's sweet and understanding." Maki replied and kissed fate's hands

"How long are you dating? Suzuka-chan asked them

"We've been dating for almost a year. Actually we don't have a nice start." Fate replied sipping the glass of margarita

COUGH!

"oh, do you mind telling us how the both of you met? I'm curious. I knew fate for a long time. She never easily gave her trust to anyone" Nanoha told them with a stern voice

"o-okay, it's okay with you fate?" maki asked fate, she just nodded and blushed

 _1 year ago_

 _Fate's POV_

 _I transferred in a medical school in America, its's just easy to transfer because my unlce Jail own a medical school in America. I became anethesiologist, one of the hardest specialty in the medical world. I diverted my attentions thru studying and working. I never open my heart to anyone because I still love Nanoha. The one who breaks my heart into tiny little pieces. I graduated and work at Nishikino Hospital. Uncle jail refer me to this Hospital, he said that it is one of the famous hospital in the America with an advance equipment._

 _So, it's my first day! I'm excited and nervous. I parked my black Ferrari in the provided parking lot. Mother and Lindy gave as my graduation gift. Alicia have the same gift but the colour is different. I turn off the engine but before I get out, there's a car is honking loudly at me. I don't know but it's annoying and besides I'm the first who park here so I went out and headed to the noisy violet Porsche car. I knocked at her window. She opened it and before I open my mouth_

" _Are you a new Doctor here" She asked me in annoyed tone_

" _uhm. Yes" I replied and blushed. Hey, what's wrong to my face? No. I'm just shy_

" _oh, I see. Look, I have an emergency operation around 10 in the morning. I need to compose myself for 1 hour before I go to work. I think you're smart enough to read a sign." She said pointing at the reserved sign that painted at the wall. I didn't see that._

" _ah. I'm sorry. I will move my car. By the way I'm fate T. Harlown." I stretch my hand to shake but she didn't move any muscle_

" _yeah, Maki here. Please move your car already. I'm in a hurry, and I don't have time for chit chats" she said, I run to my car and move it beside her car. I watched her get out and walked towards the entranc of the hospial. Her hair is red that has a low sided pony tail. I didn't see her eyes because she's wearing a Ray-ban sunglasses. She wore a skirt that not too long but it emphasize her butt. Oooh nice ass! Hey! I'm not a pervert I'm just complementing her through my mind. Hahaha. Her chest is bigger than mine and Nanoha I think._

 _As she enter the hospital I sighed. What a sexy nice ass with an awful attitude. I looked at my watch 9:00 a.m. Yeah I totally forgot. I had a case at 10 a.m. better be read._

 _I went to my locker to remove and leave all my personal belongings. I change my clothes into scrub suit and my shoes. I bun my long hair and wear a head cap so that my hair will not interrupt my work. I entered the operation room and headed to the nursing station to get the chart of my patient. I read my patient chart to know the case. As I finished reading it. I saw the surgeon name's "Nishikino M."_

 _Nishikino? The owner of this hospital? Oh my vegetable. It's my first case in this hospital and yet I will be partner to a great Doctor. Woooosh! I need to be calm. Inhale. Exhale. Aaaaaaaah. Let's do this fate._

 _I went to the sink to wash my hands in a surgical method. As I finished to wash my hands. I keep my hand up so that it will not contaminate. Soon as I entered the Operating Room. Equipment that are needed lay on a sterile table. A nurse put a sterile gown and a gloves on me. I went to the head of the patient as I get ready to do my work, the surgeon entered the room and the nurse put a sterile gown and gloves on her. Since she's wearing head cap and a facial eyes, I only can see her eyes. Her eyes. Her eyes is the same to Nanoha. I sighed and return to my work._

" _Are you ready team? Let's do this." She said in calmed voice. Her voice is lovely not like the voice I heard this morning. Urgh!_

 _After 5 hours, the operation is done. I remove the surgical gloves and sterile gown. Before I get the patient chart to write something about the patient condition and intervention. I saw again the sexy ass with a bad attitude. So she is Nishikino? What is her name again? Totally forgot because I got distracted about her ass. I'm not pervert! Stupid brain. I sighed for the third time. She's beautiful and sexy._

" _So it's you again? I never thought we will meet again." She said while writing something in the patient chart. Her voice is not annoying, is calmed and lovely._

" _Uhm yes, I-I'm sorry about the incident a while ago. I never kn- umhfff" She cut me off as she shove the patient chart to my chest._

" _Save it Ms. Harlown. Finished your Doctor's order and let's go to our office. My mother told me you're the niece of my father's friend Jail Scaglietti. So mother decided that you'll be working under my care. Got that Ms. Harlown? Just bear with it." She told me and twirling her hair._

" _o-okay. Thank you Ms. Nishikino. Just wait for me outside." I replied, I wrote my orders_

 _Oh God, if she's not the owner of this hospital I will stab her with an injection that will let her sleep. I can't believe this. I sighed again. The nurse in charge noticed my sighing._

" _You know, Ms. Nishikino is not like that. Her attitude towards to you is different. Your eyes and her ex-lover eyes is the same. So I think you reminded of her." The nurse told me. Wait her ex-lover? That means we are the same._

" _oh? Really? That's interesting. Well her eyes also reminded me of someone special to me but not anymore." I said with a sad tone and smiled._

 _I followed here through our office. My head is low while walking behind her. I didn't even notice that we reached our destination. As I continue walking_

 _Boink!_

 _I bump something soft. Oh my vegetable don't tell me…._

" _How do normal people walk?" She said, her head look aside, her cheeks are tainted with red like her hair. I don't know when did she turn? Her breasts are bigger than Nanoha. Shit! Please stop comparing her to Nanoha. I lift my head but I didn't look into her eyes as I blushed._

" _I-I-I'm s-s-s-sorry Ms. Ni-ni-ni-nshikino. I-I didn't mean to bump my fa-face to yo-your ch-chest." My voice betrayed me. I'm stuttering, please don't get mad at me. I don't want to get fired to my first day of my work._

" _It's ok-okay, but please be careful. This is our office, the big desk table will be my side and yours is there beside me. You can call me maki if we're here at the office. I don't hung up with a co-doctors so don't ask me if I want to have lunch with you or something. I wanted you to be quiet as possible. Don't asked any questions about my personal life specially my love life. Don't want to talk about it. Understood Ms. Harlown?"_

" _Yes Ms. Ni..uhm, Maki-chan" I replied_

" _I don't want you to add a honorific in my name! There's only one person can call me that! And that person leave me! I loved her so much! I gave all my to her but why does she leave me! Please don't look at me like that. I don't want to see your eyes!" she yelled at me, I don't even know but she walking towards her desk, she sat at the chair. Sobbing looking at picture on her desk. I don't to be rude I go to her and patted her back I don't to ask her anymore question._

" _Ne, maki? Does she cheated on you?" I asked her_

" _No, she can't do that to me. She loved me so much but…" I didn't finished her answered_

" _Well, you know I decided to continue my school here at America, I caught my longtime girlfriend having sex with a boy. That day, I decided to surprise her and proposed to her but turns out I've been surprised. Hehehe." I told her while I patted her back but my eyes are shut so that I can hold my tears remembering it_

" _I-I'm sorry to hear that. It's just I loved her so much a-and" again, she didn't finshed her answer_

" _Doctor Nishikino, please proceed in the Operation Room" The speakers echoed in our office_

" _I guess we can continue this some other time? You can call me fate."_

" _Yes, Uhm. I guess I have to break my rules. We can talk to my apartment on Saturday so that we don't have to wake up early to our work." She replied, the she compose herself wipe her tears and left_

 _I just nodded. That girl is something._

 _Week has passed_

 _I drove at Maki's place. I saw a tenth floor condominium. As I entered, I asked the receptionist the room number of maki's place and I told her my name and she's expecting me. I go to the elevator and press PH._

 _TING!_

 _I reached my destination. There's only one door, I knocked, I'm not nervous because I'm excited. I will had my first friend here at America. It's not that I don't have friends. I just don't give my trust easily to anyone. I hate to admit, I think I'm attracted to her? Maybe it's a love at first sight? Yeah. I think so._

 _I rang her doorbell._

" _Who is it?_

" _Uhm, it's me fate. I'm here? I bought some chocolate ice cream fo-fo-fo-for y-y-y-ou." I replied, my words are stuttering. What a mouth. Next time, I will buy some extra mouth._

" _Hold on a sec."_

" _o-okay"_

 _The door opened as itself, I saw her apartment. My eyes widened yet I'm not surprised. I'm just amazed how beautiful and fully furnished her apartment. Money does buy you everything. I saw her sitting at the couch_

" _Hi there, how did you open the door without standing? Sorry I'm just curious. Your apartment is way better than my apartment. Hehehe" My voice didn't betray how nice._

" _Of course it does, I'm the owner of the Nishikino Hospital. I'm one of the youngest millionaire in the Japan and America. And I opened the door by this" She replied and showed to me a flat remote control_

" _You're truly amazing."_

" _T-TThank you." Oh my shit! Did she just stutter? Yeah. And I see her blushed! She's cute._

" _Welcom, Uhm, do want to continue how our hearts been broken by our love one? I'm sure that the reason why I'm here."_

" _Yes, but not here. Follow me." I followed her. As I walked behind her, I can't take my eyes of her ass. Hey eyes, I'll stab you later. Don't look at her ass. I look up, we're in front of a huge picture of her family. She lay her hand to somewhere then a keypad showed up. She entered the pass code. Then the portrait of her family opened. We entered the secret room, I think? It's dark. Can't see anything. Until.._

" _Lights on." She said, then the lights on. I saw a different kinds of liquor displayed. A red leather couch, a nice disco ball. And wait? WTF? I saw a pole in the middle of the couch? Is she a pole dancer or a stripper? I think she's of the.._

" _I know what you're thinking." She said, she get the cake from me to serve so that we can eat while chatting, then she mix some beverage "I'm not a stripper or a pole dancer, I know how to dance in the pole but I just dance when my lover and me are having fun. She told me that she wants to see me dance to that. I spend my whole week just to learn, it's my birthday gift to her."_

" _oh. How interesting your lover is, you'll do anything for him." I replied, I sat at the stool near to maki_

" _actually it's not him. It's her." She replied but she didn't look into my eyes_

" _I'm sorry. I-" she cut me off_

" _It's okay. No harm done, just promise me one thing. Don't ever tell to anyone that I have a mini bar in my house that looks like a stripper club. I don't want my dignity to be ruined. My ex-lover and me wants this because we don't like going to clubs, I can't take my hands off her. So we decided to mini bar at my house."_

" _So tell me what happen between the two of you?" I asked her_

" _She told me that she didn't love me anymore. At first I didn't believed her because I know she didn't mean it. She love me more than anything. It started when she entered the idols company. She had less time for me and I understood that, but when she stop communicating me. I know something bad happen. I went to her company, the guards told me she's not available. I told them my name because my family's name is big influence in the japan. They let me entered and told where Nico is then she-" I broke her story because I want to confirm something_

" _Nico Yazawa? The famous idol in the japan? Is she your ex-lover?" her eyes became watery, she lay her back at the couch looking up the ceiling then closing her eyes. I think she's hurt a lot I wanted to comfort her_

" _Y-y-yes, she's my first love. I loved her so much, when I confessed to her, she answered my feeling, we been a couple since high school till we graduated in college. Both of our parents are okay with our relationship as long as we followed and pursued our dreams. We're happy until she entered to that company, I really don't know what happen to her. The day when she told that she didn't love me, I hesitated to ask her why, then a boy pass us by, she kissed the boy in front of me. She told me to leave but she's not facing me. I run to my parents crying I didn't told them what happened because I know they will get mad to nico so I decided to go here and continue to finish my studies and that's one year ago. I don't know how I long will it take to move on, I love her so much. Actually this is my first time to enter here because whenever I go here it always remind me of her as much as your eyes. I'm sorry if I snapped on your first day. The moment I saw your eyes, I felt a sting in my heart. I missed her so much. " Her tears are flowing in her cheeks. I lay my hand over her shoulder to know that I'm here for her. She reached my hand over her shoulder and squeezed it._

" _You know maki, your eyes are the same with my ex-lover. I don't want talk about her anymore. Cause I still imagined her naked with other person. I needed some time to forget it. You know it's hard for me to forget the one comforted me when I feel lonely or my parents and sister are busy. She's always there for me. And and and and… Can I not continue anymore? I can still remember their position, it's really hard to get it out of my mind. I think I need a lot of paper works and patients to forget that in a while. Hehehe."_

" _sorry for that, I hope you don't mind if we can just tell stories to each other without thinking them? And I little alcohol is not bad?" she replied as she get the bottle of tequila, 2 shot glasses, salt and a lemons_

" _sure. Let's enjoy ourselves being single"_

 _After 2 hours of telling stories and drinking the bottle is near empty_

" _Can I ask you a favour?" I really want her to dance in the pole._

" _sure, what it is?"_

" _can you dance in the pole? Sorry, I'm not a pervert or something. I just want you to show me how it does." My hands are trembling my cheeks are blushing._

" _Okay, but this will be your first and last to see me dance and I need to change my clothes so that I can move freely. Wait. Can you please choose a nice song for me? The CD is near the sound system." She replied as she went out to change her clothes. Uhm what would be the choices. Then I saw a CD that label as "SURPRISE" it has only one song. Maybe this song is nice._

" _Hey fate what song did you choose?" maki came back, she wears a yoga pants and a black tight t-shirt that hugged her curve. She looks sexy._

" _ah eh, actually I don't know any nice song so I was wondering what song is in this CD? It has only one song sorry" I replied looking at her. Her eyes glance to the CD then she look into my eyes then back to the CD. I think it's a bad idea._

" _if you don't want it, it's okay to me. I really don't know what will fit. You can-" she cut me off again. For the first time I saw her smiled at me then blushed. I think I want to see that smile again._

" _it's okay, uhm you can sit back and relax. Can you pour me some tequila on my shot glass? I'm nervous, you're the first person beside Nico will watch me dance." I poured tequila on her shot glass then she drank it, she pinch a little salt put it her mouth then sip the lemon._

" _thank you for letting me watch you." I drink the tequila and do the same as she did_

 _She set the CD, the music start_

 _She began to climb to pole_

 _ **Convict, Convict Muzik  
And you know we upfront**_

 _ **I see you winding and grinding up on that pole  
I know you see me lookin' at you when you already know  
I wanna fuck you, you already know  
I wanna fuck you, you already know, girl**_

 _I think it's a bad idea that I let her dance. I can't stop her now. Oh my even though she just started to dance. It turned me on. Maki's swinging on the pole and she look at fate seductively. Fate eyes never left her eyes on maki's body_

 _ **Money in the air that's mo' fair, grab you by your coat tail  
Take you to the motel, wholesale  
Don't tell, won't tell, baby say I don't talk dog  
But she told on me, oh well**_

 _ **Take a picture with me, what the flick gon' do?  
Baby stick to me and I'ma stick on you  
If you pick me then I'ma pick on you  
D-O-double-G and I'm here to put this dick on you**_

 _ **I'm stuck on pussy and yours is right  
Rip ride on those poles and those doors is tight  
And I'ma get me a shot 'for the end of the night  
'Cause pussy is pussy and baby you're pussy for life**_

 _ **I see you winding and grinding up on that pole  
I know you see me lookin' at you when you already know  
I wanna fuck you, you already know  
I wanna fuck you, you already know, girl**_

 _I didn't have sex for 1 year, Am I a pervert? No? Maybe? Yes? I want to touch those big tits of her. Stop it fate. Control you sexually frustration, don't you ever break her trust._

 _ **Shorty I can see you ain't lonely  
Handful of niggers and they all got G's  
So you lookin' at me now what it's gonna be  
Just another a tease far as I can see**_

 _ **Trying to get you up out this club  
If it means spendin' a couple dubs  
Throwin' about 30 stacks in the back make it rain like that  
'Cause I'm far from a scrub**_

 _ **And you know my pedigree  
Ex-deala used to move 'phetamines  
Girl I spend money like it don't mean nothing  
And besides I got a thing for you**_

 _ **I see you winding and grinding up on that pole  
I know you see me lookin' at you when you already know  
I wanna fuck you, you already know  
I wanna fuck you, you already know, girl**_

 _ **Mobbin' through the club in the low pressin'  
I'm sittin' in the back in the smoker section  
Birds eye, I got a clear view  
You can't see me but I can see you**_

 _ **It's cool we jet, the mood is set, your pussy is wet  
You're rubbin' your back and touchin' your neck  
Your body is movin', you're humpin' and jumpin', your tities is bouncin'  
You're smilin' and grinning and lookin' at me**_

 _ **Girl and while you lookin' at me, I'm ready to hit the catty  
Right up on the patio, move the patty to the catty  
Baby you got a fatty, the type I like to marry  
Wanting to just give you everything and it's kinda scary**_

 _ **'Cause I'm lovin' the way you shake your ass  
Bouncin' got me tippin' my glass  
Normally don't get caught up too fast  
But I got a thing for you**_

 _ **I see you winding and grinding up on that pole  
I know you see me lookin' at you when you already know  
I wanna fuck you, you already know  
I wanna fuck you, you already know**_

 _ **I see you winding and grinding up on that pole  
I know you see me lookin' at you when you already know  
I wanna fuck you, you already know  
I wanna fuck you, you already know, girl**_

 _As soon as she finished dancing I stand up and walked towards to her, I don't but my body just started moving. Then I glanced her eyes, I think we stared each other for a few minutes, soory but I can't handle this anymore_

" _You're amazing" I said while staring at her eyes_

" _Uhm, T-thank you" she replied, her cheeks tainted red as her hair_

" _Uhm, and you're sexy as hell, I'm sorry but I wanted to ki-", she crushed her lips, then another song start playing. I broke our lips and meeting her eyes again. The song is very seductive. I never heard it before._

 _She start to sway her hips and she pushed me to the couch._

" _uhmpf!" I said, she went to a drawer and finding something, when she found it. I saw her opened a medicine bottle. She get one and put it on her mouth but she didn't swallowed it. Then she went to me holding a glass of tequila and a pinch of salt. What the f?_

" _I think you will let me swallow that pill? Before that, what it contains?" I asked, she put the salt into my lips, then she hold the pill into her free hand so she can answer me_

" _Don't worry fate, it's not an illegal drugs, and it will not harm your precious body. I used this several times. Sorry fate, the title of the song is play by david banner. It makes me horny. I never heard this song before because it was only given to me by my friend. She said this song will make me and Nico horny. I guess it works for me only. Please bear with. I haven't sex in a while, I don't want to have sex with anybody I'm not a slut or a whore. But when I saw your eyes, I remembered nico." She replied, she sat on my lap. She drink the tequila then she ravish my lips so that she can have the salt. I broke our kiss, I reached the bottle of tequila then a pinch of salt. I put the salt on her lips so I can also ravish her lips_

" _It's my turn to use your lips. But I need you to put the pill in your mouth" I said huskily, I didn't wait for her to reply. As she put the pill in her mouth, I drink the tequila then ravish her mouth. Our kiss became more heated when I swallowed the pill. I feel something at my vagina. I don't want to break are kiss but I need to see this. I pushed her then look at her eyes, then look at my lower extremities. I saw something bulging at my pants. What the fuck is this?_

" _Maki? What is happening to me?" I asked her but not looking at her, she stood up then said something_

" _oh it's bigger than I thought. I turned you into a futa fate. I made those for me and nico. You'll have a penis in a while, it will be gone if you're satisfied. You need to use condoms because you can impregnate me. That pill also make the female hormones become a male hormones. It means your cum will become a live sperm. Show me what you got fate, I now we both heart broken, we can used each other body. Here, used it." She throw me a trojan condom_

" _Are you sure? You know, my stamina is high at this, I think you can't handle it" I replied, she kneeled in front of me, my temporary penis want to burst out. She unbutton my pant then unzipped the zipper. Then she let down my undergarment. I was shocked when I saw the penis, it's big! Maki opened the condom and she put it in._

" _aaah! Your hand it's cold, don't do it suddenly" I yelled_

" _Sorry" she apologize, she undress herself revealing her black lingerie. She sexier than I thought, a split second she's naked. I also undress myself. We are both naked, maki position herself at my lap_

" _Here it goes" she said, she guided my penis to her opening, as soon it's entered, we both moaned like we're stuck. I start bucking my hips upward, I held her hips to go downward so our hips will meet. It feels like heaven. While bucking my hips, I captured her lips, I entered my tongue to explore her mouth. Our tongues are dancing, I broke our kissed so that I can kissed her neck then her collarbone. She's bouncing up and down. I can feel her walls is tightening._

" _aaah, maki! Your pussy feels so good."_

" _aaaaaaah.. fuuuucck me harder fate! Fuck me! Fuck me!" she whisper it into my ears the she nibbled my earlobe. Shit. I cannot hold much any long. I massage her both breast then I suck her nipple so hard._

" _aaaah. Fate! you're doing great! I'm about to cum!" I can feel her walls. I think I'm about to cum too. I thrust her hard and fast. We moaned each other names as our ecstasy is high._

" _I'm cumming!" We both yelled, I cummed hard, and yet im still bucking my hips_

" _oh, so you want another round. So be it!"_

 _We both lay are naked bodies to the ground, we're panting so hard. My temporarily penis vanished. Our eyes stared at each other._

" _Maki?"_

" _Hmmmm?"_

" _Can I date you?" I asked her_

" _okay." She replied and smiled at me, then we kissed again. Maki get a blanket through the drawer to cover our naked bodies. She cover up and snuggle at to me. We both smiled and I kissed her forehead_

" _Goodnight maki"_

" _Goodnight Fate"_

 _We both sleep on the floor._

Present time

"and then I date her. When I confessed to her, she answered my feeling. She's everything I asked for" Fate touched maki's both cheeks then kiss her into her lips.

"So you fucked each other then you both decided to date her?" Nanoha said with a stern voice

"Yes, and I don't want to let her go. I love her so much. I hoped I will become a Harlown" maki replied and she give nanoha a friendly stare down

"Babe, I think we need to get back in our table, mother and Lindy are giving us a look to come back there" Fate interrupted the staring contest, to change the atmosphere

"Okay my love. Nice to meet you all. Thank you! See you later" Maki bowed and wave her hand.

Nanoha can't hold it anymore, she need to talk to fate. She went towards to fate where their table is

"ano, fate?"

"yes nanoha what can I do for you?" Fate replied, both maki and fate looked at to Nanoha

"Can we dance? I missed you and I haven't see you in 2 years."

"uhm , eh" fate looked at maki to asked permission

"It's okay fate you can dance her" maki said then fate kiss her into lips

"I'll be back! I love you"

"I love you too fate!" maki replied

Nanoha thanked the sounds, she didn't want to hear those words coming from fate. Even though it hurts her to see fate kiss another girl

Hayate saw commotion at her table.

"Alicia babe, I will come back, I will just do something. Promise it will not be long."

"Okay babe." Hayate kissed Alicia on lips, she went to sound system

"Can I control the sound for a while? Promis it won't be long." She asked the man in-charged

"Okay Ms. Yagami, what will be the song you want me to play?"

"I want you to search the song First Love by Utada Hikaru"

"Okay, Hold on sec. Oh here it is." The man replied

"Oh don't changed the music yet, I'm waiting for someone." Hayate said while waiting for fate and nanoha go to the dance floor. Once they we're in the dance floor. She saw Nanoha put her arms in fate neck and fate put her hands in nanoha's waist

"Now! Change the music" Hayate said, then she went back to their table.

"I know what yoi did there you sneaky that soon to be my wife" Alicia said while hugging Hayate

"She's my best friend and I know fate still loves her." Hayate whisper into Alicia's ear so that Maki can't hear their conversation

As the music start, both Nanoha and Fate is staring at each other. Nanoha can't hold her emotions as her eyes become watery

 _Once in a while  
You are in my mind  
I think about the days that we had  
And I dream that these would all come back to me  
If only you knew every moment in time  
Nothing goes on in my heart  
Just like your memories  
How I want here to be with you  
Once more  
_

"I missed you so much fate. I regret everything I done to you. I know I hurt you, I became a selfish whore. I played your heart. I don't know if I can stand anymore seeing you with another woman makes my world turns upside down." Nanoha said while crying in the arms of fate. She tightened her arms to hold fate much closer

 _You are always gonna be the one  
And you should know  
How I wish I could have never let you go  
Come into my life again  
Oh, don't say no  
You are always gonna be the one in my life  
So true, I believe I can never find  
Somebody like you  
My first love  
_

"You know how much I loved you Nanoha when we're dating. My world is you, I trusted you with my whole life. And you just broke it into a million pieces. I cried at my sleep everyday thinking why did you that to me." Fate said but she never return the embrace. She knew that Maki is watching them

 _Once in awhile  
Your are in my dreams  
I can feel the warmth of your embrace  
And I pray that it will all come back to me  
If only you knew every moment in time  
Nothing goes on in my heart  
Just like your memories_

 _And how I want here to be with you_

"I can't forget you fate, I tried knowing that you will not come back, I even date yunno but still my heart belongs to you only you. Please give me another chance fate. I know it's hard for because you have Maki now. But I love you fate. Please fate. let me show you how much I you mean to me. You're my world." Nanoha is crying hard into fate shoulders

 _Once more  
Yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _You will always be inside my heart  
And you should know  
How I wish I could have never let you go  
Come into my life again  
Please don't say no  
Now and forever you are still the one  
In my heart  
So true, I believe I could never find  
Somebody like you  
My first love  
Oh... Oh..._

 __"I'm sorry Nanoha, I don't know. Maki had me at my worst and you had me at my best. But you choose to break my heart. Every time I see you, it reminds me how you cheated and hurt me. However, we can be friends." Fate capture nanoha's cheeks into her hands, she wiped her tears

 _You are always gonna be the one  
And you should know  
How I wish I could have never let you go  
Come into my life again  
Oh, don't say no  
You will always gonna be the one  
So true, I believe I could never find  
Now and forever_

As soon the music finished, they stared for few seconds

"I'm sorry fate, but I don't want to be you friend. I wanted you to come back to me. I'll do whatever it takes. I'll wait for you. I swear" Nanoha hug fate tightly

"Do whatever you want nanoha" Fate broke their hugged and they went to their respective table.

"Arisa-chan, Suzuka-chan, Yunno-kun, we need to find Nico Yazawa. I wanted to talk to her as soon as possible!" Nanoha said with confidence

"EEEEEEEEEEH?!" The three said in unison

Sorry for the late update and for my grammar. Hahahaha, I didn't emphasize maki's pole dancing because I don't know how. Hahahahaha. And the sexually thing. Please bear with me. English is not my first language. Thanks for the reviews:D


End file.
